TOW Monica's Cuts
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: After Monica breaks up with her new boyfriend, Chandler comforts her and notices something that he never noticed...Mondler One-Shot


_**TOW Monica's cuts**_

(A/N: This is my first FRIENDS story. Hope it's a good one and not too OOC. It's set before Monica and Chandler get together.)

Summary: After Monica breaks up with her new boyfriend, Chandler comforts her and notices something that he never noticed...

...

(Chandler's POV)

It's a dull Saturday night. Joey's of course got a girl in his room and they were getting pretty intimate. Me? I just sat and watched "Baywatch" for a little bit in my robe. The beer in my hand was starting to condense as water ran down the sides of the bottle and made the label moist. Suprisingly, Joey and his "friend" kept it pretty quiet.

Boom! Bang! Crash! Slam! Click! Click!...Vroom!

What the heck? The noise came from across the hall in Monica's apartment. I put down my beer and grabbed an umbrella incase there was a robber in there or something. I kicked open the door like they did in the movies (which was stupid because it was unlocked and I was just wearing socks. OW! But it was pretty cool). I scanned around the inside to see a broken chair on the floor and Monica sobbing quietly on the couch. Her arm was also bleeding.

"Monica!" I dropped the umbrella and ran over to her. She noticed me and sniffled. I kneeled down.

"Hi C-C-Chandler." Her breathing was very sharp and seperated.

"Monica, we have to clean your arm up..." I ran to the bathroom and grabbed some rubbing alcohol along with some cotton balls, medical tape, and bandaids. I kneeled down once more and rolled up her sleeve to clean the cut. I noticed some faded red marks and looked over my shoulder. A bloody kitchen knife caught my eye. I stretched to grab it.

"What happened?" I whispered holding up the knife.

"Well...Steve broke it off with me after...I told him something." I dabbed her arm with the alcohol. She winced a bit as I shushed her and continued dabbing the cotton ball on to the barely-bleeding wound.

"Was it a secret?" I asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"He was the first one I told and he...flipped out and left me." She looked up at me as another tear rolled down her face. "You'll probably do the same if I told you."

"Mon, come on. I'm one of your best friends. I promise I won't flip out. You have my word." I held her hand, which felt cold and numb, in mine.

"Ok...well...when I was a kid I was always taunted about my weight. Kids called me mean nicknames, threw food at me, and no guys ever liked me. So one day when I was a sophomore in high school, I got so fed up with the torture that I...I cut myself." She whispered the last part so it was barely audible to me. My heart literally sank like the titanic.

"I always had a feeling those weren't due to your weightloss." I whispered.

"And everytime a guy turned me down or it got to be too much...I resorted back to cutting. I quit once I lost all the weight. I told Steve this tonight and after I told him...he freaked, told me that we were over, threw a chair and left. Right before you ame over, I went into the kitchen, grabbed the knife, and relieved my pain once again."She pointed to the bandaid over her new cut that I had just finished cleaning up. The faded scars that were visible to me were like pins to my eyes. I held her hand a bit tighter and held it next to my heart.

"Look, Monica,...Steve's a stupid guy. So what if you did something like this in the past? Some people cut, I use to smoke. Do girls break up with me after I told them I use to smoke? No. Any guy who would break the heart of someone as sweet and as kind as you...he doesn't deserve you." She smiled slightly. I felt my eyes become heavy with tears as I kept talking.

"I'll make you a promise, and in return you have to promise me something, ok?" She nodded her head. My voice became very shakey and unstable as a tear rolled down my face.

"I'm going to kiss every cut on your arm to relieve the pain. My promise to you is, I will make sure no more scars get on these beautiful arms. I will make sure you _never _feel heartache again. Your promise to me is that if you _ever _feel like you need to cut...talk to me. Just don't do this to your body anymore. No matter what time of the day it is or where it is. Come over or give me a call..." She gulped and nodded vigerously, still remaning quiet.

I knelt down and kissed the scars (including the one from tonight) on both of Monica's arms. I kissed her cheek one too. Then I looked into her eyes.

"I know your heart has a scar for every insult, every food item thrown at you and every guy that's ever hurt you...Since I can't kiss your heart...I'll kiss the next best thing. It'll take me a million kisses to fix it but...let's just start with 100 for now." I leaned in and kissed her sweetly. She wrapped her arms around my neck as my hands cradled her waist. We kissed for a good 10 minutes before we broke apart.

"Well, I have to get home now...remember what I said. And I'll be back over tomorrow to finish my deed of kissing your heart. Good night Mon." I waved and left the apartment.

"Good night Chandler and...thanks...for everything." She called out.

"You're welcome." I closed the door and went back over to the apartment. Joey was sitting on one of the chairs.

"Hey man, you were out late...were you with a woman?" Joey asked sipping the beer I was drinking originally.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Yeah-ha-ha! Way to go Chandler! So...is this girl anyone you think...will last a while?" After Joey finished his question, I looked at the door and pictured the apartment across the hall.

"No Joey. It won't last for a while. My love for her will last forever..."


End file.
